1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic opening and closing structure of a collapsible umbrella and, more particularly, to an automatic opening and closing structure of a collapsible umbrella that comprises a hook provided inside the lower tube of the shaft, the hook catching to a bullet head within the shaft; a pin and a sliding block provided in the handle so that the button has two sections of pressing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Umbrellas are indispensable tools in daily lives. Collapsible umbrellas, in particular, are very welcome because the umbrella ribs are collapsible. The umbrella can be collapsed for the convenience of carrying so as to prevent from being caught in the rain. However, current collapsible umbrellas have to be manually collapsed. When the user goes out by car or by bus in a rainy day, he or she has to manually collapse the umbrella before getting on the vehicle. At this moment, the user's clothes are likely to become wet due to the rain. So they are fairly inconvenient.
Therefore, to eliminate the disadvantages by manually collapsing umbrellas, there are umbrellas that can automatically open and close. The main structure is composed of a clasping structure at the bottom of the shaft catching a hook connected with a string in the shaft and a control device within the handle to achieve the object of automatic opening and closing. Nevertheless, the structure is pretty complicated and thus is not easy to fabricate. How to design a structure that simplifies the control device within the handle and the clasping structure in the shaft is the most urgent task.
In view of the many disadvantages described above, conventional items have imperfect designs and need to be improved. The inventor of this patent made great efforts in modification and improvement and, after many years of hard working and research, finally came up with this automatic opening and closing structure of a collapsible umbrella.